Qui suis-je?
by linora
Summary: UA Lycée. Merlin découvre un secret quand il rentre en Angleterre.
1. Chapitre 1

_Titre:_ Qui suis-je?

 _Auteur:_ Linora

 _Résumé:_ UA Lycée. Merlin découvre un secret sur son histoire quand il revient en Angleterre.

 _Avertissement:_ Ne me appartient pas.

* * *

-Non! Je veux pas! **S'écria Merlin alors qu'il venait de finir de faire la vaisselle.**

-Merlin..., **soupira sa mère.**

-Non! Vous aviez promis. Vous aviez promis que c'était la dernière fois quand on est venu ici, **continua-t-il de crier sans se soucier de l'air blessé de sa mère.**

-Je sais Merlin mais la situation a changé, cela est une chance pour ton père, il ne peut pas la laisser passer.

-Et alors? Il peut y aller et nous on reste ici, il n'a pas besoin de nous avoir avec lui, **déclara Merlin en voulant quitter la cuisine.**

-Merlin! **s'indigna sa mère en l'empêchant de sortir en lui prenant le bras.**

-Désolé maman mais c'est la première fois qu'on reste si longtemps au même endroit, j'avais enfin réussi à me faire des amis, je ne veux pas les quitter. Et puis, je veux finir le lycée ici, je ne veux pas faire ma dernière année ailleurs.

-Oh mon chéri! Je voudrais pouvoir te permettre de rester ici mais cela fait des années qu'on attend de pouvoir rentrer en Angleterre, tu n'y as jamais vécu là-bas mais nous si.

-Mais je croyais que vous aimiez voyager et découvrir des nouveaux lieux et de nouvelles cultures.

-Bien sur mais nous ne sommes plus si jeunes et nous voulons maintenant se poser, de plus cela nous permettra de nous rapprocher du reste de la famille, on ne sera pas très loin.

-Ils vivent à Londres, **dit-il en la regardant franchement pour exprimer son malheur.**

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous savons combien tu détestes vivre en pleine ville donc ton père est en train de chercher un endroit bien plus calme. S'il te plait Merlin?! **Le supplia-t-elle, elle savait qu'il avait du mal à lui résister quand elle s'y mettait.**

-Je sais pas. J'aime vivre ici, j'adore pouvoir me balader dans la foret sans me soucier de rien et pour une fois j'aime l'école où je suis.

-Il y a beaucoup d'écoles dans la région de Londres, nous allons t'en trouver une qui te correspond, je te le promets. Allez, je croyais que tu aimais l'aventure, cela en sera une nouvelle, tu vas pouvoir découvrir ton pays de naissance.

-Très bien mais je n'hésiterai pas à râler si jamais je ne me plais pas.

-Comme tu voudras mon chéri, **dit-elle avec ironie.**

-Maman, je suis sérieux donc arrêtes de te moquer de moi. Donc je dois commencer à faire mes cartons, **dit-il en espérant qu'il avait encore un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée.  
**

-Pas encore, nous avons encore le temps, on commencera à s'occuper du déménagement quand ton père reviendra, pour l'instant va t'amuser, tu dois profiter de tes vacances, **lui dit-elle en souriant, elle ne voulait pas qu'il déprime tout de suite.**

-Ok, je vais rejoindre les autres au lac, maman. Au faites, Sergio nous a invité à manger chez lui, cela ne pose pas de problème? **Demanda-t-il même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.**

-Bien sur que non mon chéri. Allez file!


	2. Chapitre 2

-Maman, je vais aller déballer mes affaires.

 **Merlin n'attendit pas la réponse de sa mère qui était dans la cuisine en train de finir de ranger les placards, il fila directement dans sa nouvelle chambre qui était encombré par les cartons contenant ses affaires. Cependant avant de commencer à déballer, il se posa sur son lit pour réfléchir à la situation. Quand il y a un mois sa mère lui avait annoncer qu'ils quittaient l'Espagne, il avait été furieux maintenant peu à peu, il avait accepté, il était prêt à découvrir son pays de naissance. La découverte du quartier et de la maison avait été une bonne surprise, il ne pensait pas trouver un tel endroit aussi près d'une ville comme Londres mais pourtant son père avait trouvé de quoi plaire à sa mère, une maison à rénover, et à lui, un quartier calme à proximité d'un bois où il pourrait se perdre. Maintenant il espérait que son école sera à la hauteur, il voulait avoir une dernière année sans problème enfin pas sans problème mais avec le moins possible car avec sa chance ordinaire il savait qu'il aurait des problèmes. Il allait se lever pour ranger ses affaires quand sa mère débarqua.**

-Eh bien, mon chéri, tu n'as pas encore commencer.

-Je pensais à un truc.

-Et à quoi donc?

-A notre nouvelle vie, à toute cette nouveauté.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas cela va bien se passer.

-On verra bien, **soupira-t-il.**

-Alors tu as besoin d'aide? **Demanda-t-elle même si elle savait déjà la réponse.**

-Ça ira, **répondit-il rapidement, il détestait qu'on s'occupe de ses affaires.**

-Très bien, je suis à côté si tu as besoin de moi.

-Ok maman.

 **Il se leva alors que sa mère partait, il se dirigea vers le premier carton et il constata l'erreur, se n'était pas à lui, il le prit pour aller le donner à sa mère mais sa malchance décida de se faire connaitre à ce moment-là. En effet, alors qu'il l'avait en main, il trébucha et vida le contenu du carton sur son lit, des tonnes de papiers qu'il allait devoir remettre en ordre. Quel poisse! Il commença à remettre tout dedans quand quelque chose attira son attention et sa curiosité indéniable lui fit ouvrir cette fameuse enveloppe. Il aurait dû s'abstenir! En effet, elle contenait un dossier le concernait cependant se n'était pas le genre de chose qu'il aurait voulu découvrir: un dossier d'adoption. Sous le choc, il fit tomber le dossier, il n'arrivait pas y croire, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai cela devrait être une blague. Oh! Il savait qu'il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à ses parents mais il avait vu des familles où on ne voyait pas la ressemblance et il avait vu des photos de famille et on lui avait toujours dit qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père maternel. Un gros tas de mensonges! Ils avaient osés lui mentir! Pourquoi avaient-ils fait ça? Pourquoi ne rien dire? Ils auraient lui dire la vérité depuis longtemps, il méritait de savoir. De rage, il balança le dossier avant de donner un coup de pied dans le mur qui attira l'attention de sa mère et c'est quand elle l'appela qu'il perdit l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas la voir sinon sa rage allait lui exploser à la figure. Sans penser à autre chose, il sortit de la maison sous les cris de sa mère avant de s'enfoncer dans le bois, il voulait oublier ce qu'il venait de trouver. Il avait besoin d'être seul.  
**


	3. Chapitre 3

-Oh mon dieu!

 **Merlin venait à peine de rentrer quand sa mère, sa mère adoptive plutôt, l'engloutit dans une immense étreinte.**

-Oh mon bébé! Mon petit bébé!

-Où étais-tu? Cela fait des heures que tu es parti en courant, ta mère était folle d'inquiétude.

-David...

-Non, Miranda, **l'interrompu celui-ci.** Il doit comprendre la peur qu'il nous a fait en partant comme ça. Donc mon garçon, peut-on savoir ce qui t'a pris?

-Rien, **répondit Merlin rapidement avant de rajouter**. J'ai juste eu besoin d'un peu d'espace.

-Oh mon chéri! **S'exclama sa mère en le reprenant dans ses bras.** Tu aurais du venir me voir.

-J'avais juste besoin d'être un peu seul, **dit-il en se sentant un peu coupable de leurs mentir.**

-Merlin.

-Oui papa?! **Fit Merlin en regardant son père qui avait toujours su quand il ne disait pas la vérité.**

-Tu ne dis pas la vérité! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas les mensonges.

-Des mensonges?! Je ne fais que suivre votre exemple, après vous êtes des spécialistes du mensonge, **cria Merlin qui sentait sa colère en train de monter.**

-Voyons mon chéri, de quoi parles-tu? **Demanda sa mère en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux sans succès.**

-J'ai trouvé les papiers.

-Quels papiers?

-Les papiers d'adoption, je sais que je ne suis pas votre fils.

-Tu es notre fils.

-Non, c'est pas vrai! **Hurla-t-il en pleurant.**

-Merlin, **commença son père en retenant son fils qui se débattait avant de poursuivre,** tu es notre fils peut-être pas par le sang mais par le cœur. Oui, tu es notre enfant.

-Ton père a raison mon bébé, tu es notre fils c'est tout ce qui compte.

-Mais pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit? Vous auriez pu me le dire il y a longtemps.

-Ton père voulait te le dire dès que tu étais en age de comprendre correctement mais je n'ai pas voulu, j'avais tellement peur que tu cesses de nous aimer qu'à chaque fois je repoussai l'échéance. Je suis tellement désolé.

-Je sais pas quoi penser...

-Merlin, je m'excuse, **déclara son père,** je sais très bien que nous aurions du te parler avant mais quelque que soit la situation tu resteras à jamais notre fils.

-Je veux savoir toute la vérité, plus de mensonges.

-Très bien. Nous étions en Russie quand j'ai découvert que l'accident qui avait enlevé mes parents m'avait aussi enlevé la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, **commença Miranda avant de commencer à pleurer immédiatement Merlin tenta de la rassurer.**

-Nous étions dévastés, **continua David,** mais nous avons immédiatement cherché des solutions. Nous avons d'abord pensé à utiliser une mère porteuse cependant nous avons abandonnés rapidement.

-Pourquoi? Avait-il un problème?

-Je n'avais pas de problème particulier mais ton père avait peur que je prenne mal le fait qu'une autre femme porte son enfant mais surtout il m'a dit qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter d'avoir un enfant si je n'étais pas sa mère. C'était très touchant! En tout cas après ça, on a décidés de se tourner vers l'adoption, à l'époque la Russie avait de nombreux orphelins...

-Je suis donc russe, **grimaça Merlin en se souvenant de l'année de ses dix ans, il avait absolument détesté son séjour à Moscou.**

-Non, tu n'es pas russe, tu es anglais. Ta mère était une anglaise qui était venu vivre en Russie après ta naissance, elle est morte alors que tu n'avais pas un an cependant comme elle n'avait aucune famille en Angleterre et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de ton père biologique, tu as été envoyé dans un orphelinat russe.

-Nous avions déjà visité quatre orphelinats quand nous sommes arrivés dans celui où tu étais, la responsable nous a immédiatement dirigé vers toi, elle se disait que cela serait idéal qu'un couple anglais adopte un enfant anglais.

-Je me souviens encore, dès que ta mère t'a vu je savais que tu repartirais avec nous, un lien instantané semblait avoir eu lieu, **finit-il en regardant son fils en attente de la suite.**

-Merci de m'avoir tout dit, **déclara-t-il de s'arrêter pour réfléchir avant de reprendre:** Bien. Je vous aime, vous êtes toujours mes parents mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter ça, mon esprit comprends mais mon cœur a encore du mal.

-Prends tout ton temps, nous serons toujours là. Dineras-tu avec nous?

-J'ai pas faim, je vais aller me coucher. Au revoir.

 **Sans attendre, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il avait sommeil après cette journée forte en émotion intense.**


	4. Chapitre 4

-Maman! **Cria Merlin en rentrant dans la cuisine.**

-Merlin, combien de fois nous t'avons dit de ne pas crier? **Ironisa Miranda qui savait que son fils oubliait toujours cette règle.** Alors quel est le problème?

-Tu peux me rappeler dans quel lycée je suis inscrit.

-Camelot Academy. Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai regardé sur internet et il est pas question que j'y ai.

-Merlin, c'est une très bonne école, elle est absolument parfaite, **déclara sa mère en ne comprenant pas ce refus.**

-C'est une école pour riche même super riche, je vais pas être à ma place avec tout ses snobs.

-Voyons Merlin, cela ne sera pas si pénible.

-C'est ce que vous aviez dit quand on était en Australie et que vous m'avez inscrit dans cette école privée et cela a été l'enfer.

-Je suis sure que cela sera pas le cas.

-Maman, je sais que cela sera l'enfer car je suis un nerd, j'ai été accepté grâce à mes résultats scolaires; j'aurai une cible dans le dos dès mon arrivée surtout que je n'ai rien qui pourrait m'avantager. De plus je sais que ces gamins privilégiés n'aimaient pas ceux qu'ils pensaient inférieur à eux et qui se retrouvent dans leur monde.

-Oh mon bébé! Je sais que cela va être dur mais j'ai un bon pressentiment, je sens que tu auras une grande année. En plus tu es un garçon charmant, tu as beaucoup de qualités et puis on se fichent des gens qui se contentent de leurs premières impressions.

-S'il te plait, si je vais là-bas je suis sûr de finir à l'hôpital.

\- Oh Merlin, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis certaine que cela ira bien.

-D'accord mais si c'est trop dur je veux pouvoir changer, **termina Merlin avec un regard déterminé.**

-J'en parlerai avec ton père. Maintenant file, je dois finir le diner.

 **Sans rien dire Merlin retourna dans sa chambre où son regard se posa immédiatement sur la clé qui se trouvait sur son bureau où elle se trouvait depuis le lendemain de la découverte de son adoption, il y a donc presque un mois. C'était son père qui lui avait donné en lui disant que cela ouvrait une malle qui contenait les affaires de sa mère que l'orphelinat avait conservé cependant Merlin n'avait pas encore eu le courage d'aller au grenier pour l'ouvrir. Et il ne savait pas s'il aurait un jour le courage. Il voulait en savoir plus sur cette mère, il voulait savoir d'où il venait, c'était important pour lui mais en même temps cela lui faisait peur car sa vie avait déjà eu plein de chamboulements et il n'en voulait pas plus. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'il trahirai ses parents qui lui avaient tant donnés si essayait d'en apprendre plus sur son histoire. Brusquement, il attrapa la clé et la rangea dans un tiroir, il ne voulait pas continuer à se torturer avec ça, il avait bien d'autres choses à se soucier c'est-à-dire sa future entrée scolaire. Il n'avait pas mentir quand il avait dit qu'il allait en baver, les informations récoltés sur internet n'étaient pas réjouissantes pour lui, la Camelot Academy était une école privée pour des enfants venant de familles très riches. Les commentaires d'anciens élèves qui comme lui étaient entrés grâce à leurs résultats et non leurs argents n'avaient pas été de bonnes augures même s'il n'était pas au même niveau qu'eux quand à l'argent. En effet, ils venaient souvent de milieux bien plus précaire que lui car en effet ces deux parents gagnaient assez bien leurs vies mais il serait évident qu'il ne fait pas parti de leur monde. En plus il allait rentrer en dernier année avec ses deux ans d'avance, une autre chose qui allait lui poser problème, il savait évidemment qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir passer inaperçu surtout en sachant qu'ils avaient pratiquement fait tous les mêmes écoles et donc se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Non! Il y avait peu de chances d'être une bonne année mais il avait peut-être un atout, quelque chose qu'il pouvait essayer, une chose que même ses parents n'étaient pas au courant. Oui, il allait tenter le coup car après tout cela ne faisait pas de mal à essayer comme lui disait souvent son père.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Merlin était ébahi! Il avait vu des photos mais la réalité était autre chose, Camelot Academy était vraiment magnifique, en effet l'école était située dans un vieux manoir victorien très bien entretenu qui lui -même se situait dans un parc sublime. Oui, un endroit de rêve pour étudier. Cependant il était très anxieux en voyant toutes les voitures de luxe qui déposaient ses nouveaux camarades, il avait l'impression que la voiture de sa mère faisait tache dans le paysage. Justement celle-ci était sortit de la voiture et le regardait.**

-Tu veux que je viens avec toi?

-Non, ça ira, **répondit-il rapidement en imaginant la scène si elle venait avec lui, la honte.** On se retrouve ce soir.

-A ce soir, mon ange.

 **Merlin regarda sa mère repartit avant de se retourner vers sa nouvelle école et de se mettre en route pour trouver l'administration. Heureusement pour lui, il réussi à la trouver rapidement sans avoir à demander à l'un de ses nouveaux camarades. Cependant il du se racler à plusieurs reprises pour enfin avoir l'attention de la secrétaire qui semblait plus intéressée par son smartphone que par ce qui se passait autour d'elle.**

-Oui, puis-je vous aider? **Demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement comme si elle voulait qu'il disparaisse.**

-Bonjour madame. Je suis Merlin Scott, on m'a dit de venir chercher mon emploi du temps ici.

-Ah oui, le nouveau. Tenez voilà votre emploi du temps.

-Merci madame, **dit-il en essayant d'être poli.**

 **Un grognement fut la seule réponse de la femme qui était de nouveau plonger dans son téléphone. Il grimaça en regardant son emploi du temps, il commençait par sport, le seul cours qu'il détestait vraiment sauf si c'était de la course mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait cette chance, cela serait trop beau. Il se dirigea vers un terrain quand il remarqua que le plan qui avait eu avec son emploi du temps lui montrait plusieurs bâtiments pour le sport et qu'ils n'étaient pas tous au même endroit. Il pesta car il avait aucune idée du bon mais décida de continuer son chemin, il n'avait rien à perdre. Cependant arrivé là, il constata qu'il n'y avait personne, même dans les vestiaires pourtant il voyait bien des affaires, il allait donc ressortir quand il se retrouva par terre après que la porte se soit ouvrit brusquement.**

-Oh merde! Putain de merde!

 **Merlin se releva difficilement avec l'aide de celui qui lui avait foutu la porte dans le visage, c'était un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui qui faisait très propre sur lui, le genre gendre idéal comme disait souvent sa mère. Encore un peu désorienté par le choc, Merlin n'avait pas remarqué que le garçon avait recommencé à parler.**

-...vraiment désolé. Mais je pensé pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un et puis je suis tellement en retard, je suis... **débitait-il d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.**

-Je vais bien, pas de problèmes, **l'interrompit Merlin.**

-Tu es sur?

-Tout à fait, j'ai l'habitude de tomber donc je sais comment le faire sans me faire mal.

-Ah!?

-Je suis assez maladroit par nature.

-Ok, **dit-il avant de le regarder attentivement.** Tu devrais retourner à l'auditorium, le directeur n'aime pas qu'on manque son discours pour les secondes.

-En fait, je suis en terminale.

-Merlin Scott?!

-Euh... Oui.

-Oh merci, **soupira le jeune homme.** Je suis Lancelot Dulac et je suis sensé t'aider pour t'acclimater mais quand je suis allé à l'accueil tu n'étais pas là et la secrétaire était toujours aussi disponible.

-Ouais, elle ne m'a rien dit, désolé. Si tu dois m'aider, tu peux me dire où on a sport, je suis un peu perdu.

-L'année commence par la course d'orientation pour les terminales donc on se change ici et on file dans le bois.

 **Dix minutes plus tard, les deux étaient en approche de leur classe, Merlin avait eu raison sur Lancelot c'était vraiment un garçon bien et grâce à leur conversation il avait appris beaucoup sur l'école et ses camarades, et cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup rassuré sur l'état de l'école. Merlin recula un peu quand le professeur se dirigea vers eux, Lancelot l'avait bien décrit quand il avait dit que c'était un géant.**

-Dulac! Vous êtes en retard. Et c'est qui? **Demanda-t-il brusquement comme s'il venait de remarquer Merlin.**

 _-_ C'est Merlin Scott, un nouveau et si on est en retard c'est que Madame Carlin ne l'avait pas prévenu que je devais l'aider ces premiers jours et donc...

-Pas besoin d'en dire plus, je connais cette vipère, rejoins les autres pendant je discute avec monsieur Scott.

-Très bien, monsieur, **dit Lancelot en rejoignant ses amis.**

-Bonjour Scott, je suis le professeur Smith.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bon, je vais être clair, je n'ai pas beaucoup de règles mais j'y tiens donc le moindre manquement se paye cher. Compris?!

-Compris monsieur.

-Bien, Dulac vous dira les règles maintenant avez-vous déjà fait de la course d'orientation?

-Oui.

-Bien, y-a-t-il un truc que je devrais savoir? Un problème particulier? Je préfère savoir ses informations maintenant.

-J'ai tendance à être très maladroit, j'ai souvent passé le temps sur le banc de touche surtout pour les sports d'équipes. Il y a que la course qui m'a toujours remonté ma moyenne.

-Bien j'en tiendrais compte maintenant allons-y! Nous sommes déjà assez en retard. Allez!

-Tout de suite, monsieur.

 **Merlin se dirigea vers ses nouveaux camarades en priant pour que cela se passe bien.**


	6. Chapitre 6

-T'étais où, Lance? **Demanda Arthur Pendragon en voyant son meilleur ami enfin arrivé.**

-La vipère est responsable, je devais faire un truc mais elle a foutu comme d'habitude, je rêve du jour où elle partira.

-Tu peux toujours rêver Lance, **ironisa Gauvain Lot,** elle va surement rester jusqu'à qu'elle accroche un bon parti ou que son père lui trouve enfin une utilité.

-Donc elle hantera ses lieux pour toujours, **déclara Elyan Smith alors que les deux derniers membres du groupe d'amis Léon Pierce et Percival Green montraient leurs accords en silence.**

-Au faite c'est qui le gamin avec toi? Il ne devrait pas être là.

-Le nouveau, ils ont parlés de lui à la réunion de pré-rentrée, tu devrais le savoir vu que tu étais là, **déclara Léon qui était le garçon le plus droit de leur groupe**.

-Laisse tomber Léon, Gauvain était pratiquement comateux ce jour-là. Donc c'est ce gamin boursier que le directeur avait l'air ravi d'avoir, **déclara Arthur dégouté, il n'aimait pas ces gamins qui n'avaient pas leurs places ici.**

-Donne-lui une chance Arthur, Merlin est vraiment un gamin sympa, il n'est pas du tout comme les autres boursiers.

-T'as des infos, Lance?

-Il s'appelle Merlin Scott et si le directeur était si excité s'est qu'il n'a que quinze ans, il a donc deux ans d'avance sur nous. Sinon j'ai appris que comme son père travaillait pour le corps diplomatique, il a beaucoup voyage dans de nombreux pays. En tout cas, il est vraiment sympa mais je pense qu'il pourrait être très défensif si on l'emmerde trop.

-Ce n'est qu'une brindille! **S'exclama Gauvain alors qu'ils regardaient le gamin venir vers eux après avoir fini de parler au prof.**

-Je disais pas physiquement mais je suis sur qu'il peut remettre les gens verbalement à leurs places, j'ai déjà eu quelques échantillons quand on se plaignaient de la vipère, il est le genre à ne pas avoir peur de dire ce qu'il pense même face à plus fort que lui.

-On verra, **dit Arthur en voyant Merlin rester au bord du groupe ne sachant quoi faire.** Lance va le chercher, on va voir ce qu'il vaut.

-Arthur, laisse le tranquille.

-Je vais rien lui faire, **dit Arthur en souriant doucement.**

-Menteur! **Répliqua Gauvain.** Il est évident que c'est un nerd, il est impossible que tu le laisses tranquille, tu ne pourras pas y résister, c'est beaucoup trop tentant.

-Je suis parfaitement capable de me contrôler, je suis pas un sauvage.

-On dirait pas certains jours.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, tu es pire que moi Gauvain. Allez Lance, fais-le venir ici.

-Trop tard! Morgana l'a eu d'abord, **déclara Percival.**

 **Les autres se retournèrent pour voir qu'en effet Morgana la demi-sœur diabolique d'Arthur, selon lui, était allée rejoindre le garçon et était en train de le ramener vers son groupe d'amies. Cependant ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, ou d'aller sauver le pauvre garçon du démon qu'était sa sœur, car le professeur leurs ordonna de se rassembler. Celui-ci commença rapidement à les séparer pour les groupes et Arthur fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'était avec aucun de ses amis mais avec le nouveau et l'autre boursier de leur classe, un certain George enfin il le croyait car il avait tendance à ne pas se souvenir de leurs noms. Dès que le départ fut donné, il fonça dans le bois en entrainant les deux autres avant de s'arrêter.**

-Bon. Mettons les choses au point tout de suite, c'est moi qui commande et vous vous me suivez, **dit-il fermement en les regardant fixement.**

-Bien sur, **répondit automatiquement George habitué à ce comportement.**

-Et pourquoi? **Demanda Merlin.**

-Parce que je le dis.

-C'est pas une raison.

-Écoute Scott, tu es nouveau donc tu n'es pas au courant mais ici il y a une hiérarchie et j'en suis au sommet donc quand je dis quelque chose on se tait et on obéit.

-J'en ai rien à foutre. T'es pas mon patron, t'as aucun ordre à me donner.

 **Arthur, furieux, ne réfléchit pas et se précipita vers le garçon et l'envoya brutalement au sol puis il partit avec l'autre en laissant le nouveau sur le terrain. Grosse erreur! En effet il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que celui-ci était arrivé avant eux avec tout les éléments demandés alors qu'ils ne les avaient pas tous. De plus, il se prit une heure de colle et un zéro pointé pour avoir abandonné l'un de ses équipiers. En partant, il abandonna toute sa bonne volonté et se jura qu'il allait faire de l'école un enfer vivant pour le nouveau.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**LifeIsNotAFairyTale:** _Merci pour ta review. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ils vont continuer à s'affronter, Merlin ne va pas s'abaisser sinon il ne serait pas Merlin.  
_

* * *

 **Merlin grimaça alors qu'il quittait le cours d'histoire, son dernier cours de la matinée, pour aller déjeuner, la douleur de son épaule ne s'était vraiment pas arrangé, c'était vraiment sa malchance légendaire pour tomber sur une racine quand cet idiot arrogant l'avait poussé. Mais en tout cas, il était tellement heureux d'avoir comme même réussi l'exercice, il devait pensé à remercier Morgana pour son aide, c'était vraiment une fille très sympa et puis la tête de Pendragon quand il l'avait vu et surtout après quand il avait été puni. Il tourna à un coin quand pour la deuxième fois de la journée il tomba au sol après avoir heurter quelqu'un. Cependant il grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il était entré dans Arthur Pendragon qui semblait particulièrement furieux. Oui, il avait vraiment la poisse aujourd'hui.  
**

-Scott! Tu devrais vraiment regarder devant toi!

-Toi aussi Pendragon! **Répliqua Merlin sans se démonter.**

-Fermes-là! **Aboya celui-ci en l'attrapant par le col.**

-Et pourquoi? Moi aussi j'ai le droit de m'exprimer, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Tu crois ça?! Les gars!

 **Immédiatement Merlin fut soulevé du sol par deux types qui étaient arrivés brusquement derrière lui, il essaya de se dégager mais il était bien trop faible par rapport aux autres. Sans un mot Arthur se mit en route suivi par les autres, les rares personnes présentes dans les couloirs s'écartèrent en lançant de regards de pitié à Merlin, une chose qui l'énervait il aurait préféré que l'un d'eux ait le courage de s'opposer à ce tyran. Finalement ils arrivèrent dans un bâtiment isolé, il était évidement qu'il était plus ou moins abandonné, ils entrèrent rapidement et allèrent dans le sous-sol où Merlin fut attacher à un poteau.**

-Laisse-moi partir!

-Non, t'as besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières Scott...

-Les bonnes manières?! Tu te fous de moi! C'est plutôt à toi de les apprendre, prat.

-Tu vas resté ici pour y réfléchir, **continua-t-il comme si Merlin n'avait rien dit,** je viendrais ce soir pour te libérer mais si tu continus...

-Tu peux rêver, je ne vais pas te lécher les bottes comme les autres.

-Idiot! Je suis tout à fait capable de faire de ta vie un enfer.

-Va de faire foutre, prat!

 **Sans un autre mot, Arthur et ses sbires partirent en laissant Merlin dans le noir. Il essaya de se libérer mais les cordes étaient vraiment bien serrés et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes il se décida à arrêter et de prendre son mal en patience surtout pour préserver son épaule qui lui faisait vraiment assez mal maintenant. Il en profita pour penser à son nouveau problème, Arthur Pendragon, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comme un type si arrogant pouvait être ami avec des gens comme Lance et Gauvain qui étaient vraiment sympas. C'est vrai, tout ce qu'il avait entendu ne brossait pas un tableau flatteur de celui-ci mais pourtant Lance lui avait assuré qu'il avait un autre visage qu'il ne montrait pas souvent. En parlant de celui-ci, il espérait qu'il allait venir à sa recherche parce qu'il ne voulait pas manquer la fin de sa première journée cela ferait mauvaise impression.**

 **Vingt minutes plus tard, il se mit à hurler quand il entendit des voix qui hurlaient son nom et quelques secondes plus tard il fut ébloui par l'ouverture de la porte de la cave. Quand sa vision fut rétabli, il vit Lance descendre suivi par Morgana et son amie Gwen, les trois se précipitèrent vers lui et le détachèrent rapidement.**

-Je jure que je vais le tuer, **déclara Morgana alors que Merlin se relevait.**

-Morgana! **S'exclama Gwen.**

-Quoi?! Arthur est qu'un sale con et tu le sais bien.

-Morgana...

-Non, Lance, je sais que tu connais mon frère depuis longtemps mais toi aussi tu dois arrêter de le défendre. Tu sais très bien que depuis notre entrée au lycée, il a beaucoup changé, il est devenu tellement arrogant et prétentieux, en plus ses fréquentations ne se sont pas arrangés.

-Ton père...

-Je sais se qu'Uther fait mais il n'est pas le seul en faute, Arthur est tout aussi coupable. Merlin est l'exemple parfait, il y a quelques années mon frère n'aurait jamais fait ça, c'était un idiot mais il n'était pas méchant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Morgana, **dit Merlin** **en essayant d'apaiser la jeune femme.**

-Merlin, bien sur qu'on va s'inquiète pour toi, Arthur est bien plus fort que toi.

-Je peux me défendre Lance.

-Oh! On sait que tu peux verbalement gagner contre Arthur mais justement il s'en prend à toi car tu as osé lui résister, tu as osé résister contre Arthur Pendragon, une chose impensable pour lui.

-Si tu le dis. Maintenant je peux savoir comment vous avez su que j'étais là?

-C'était moi, **dit Gwen doucement,** j'ai entendu les suiveurs d'Arthur se vanté d'avoir bouclé le nouveau isolent et tout le monde sait où est le meilleur endroit pour ça.

-Et donc nous sommes venus de sauver, allez viens, nous allons sinon être en retard en cours.

-D'accord..., **dit Merlin avant d'être interrompu par son ventre.** Désolé.

-Tiens! Attrape! **Lança Lance en lui lançant un sandwich.** On a pensé que t'aurais faim.

-Merci.

-Bon les gars, on doit y aller sinon on va vraiment être en retard.

 **Constatant que Morgana avait raison, ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier pour éviter un retard.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merlin était en train d'écrire, une passion qui lui venait de sa mère, quand justement il entendit celle-ci lui dire de descendre pour manger, il s'exécuta lentement en faisant attention à son épaule qui lui faisait encore un peu mal et déboucha dans la cuisine pour voir qu'elle avait préparé son truc préféré. Il allait donc s'asseoir dans la salle à manger et constata que seulement deux couverts étaient mis voulant dire que son père n'allait pas rentrer tôt voir s'il rentrait tout court, cela était assez récurrent. Ils étaient au milieu du repas quand sa mère se décida enfin à l'interroger après avoir discuter de beaucoup trop choses..**

-Alors mon chéri, comment s'est déroulé ta journée?

-Aussi bien que je m'y attendais.

-Cela s'est mal passé, **s'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement au son de sa voix.**

-Ce n'est pas ça mais disons que j'ai déjà réussi à me faire un ennemi dès le premier jour.

-Quoi?! Comment ça? Tu as eu un problème? Dis-moi tout!

-Si tu appelles être attaché et enfermé dans un sous-sol un problème.

-Quoi?! **hurla sa mère en se levant pour l'examiner.**

-Maman, je vais bien, **ra** **ssura rapidement Merlin en essayant d'éviter l'examen de sa** **mère**.

-Explique-moi tout! Maintenant!

-Très bien. Cela a commencé le matin en cours de sport, le prof nous a mis ensemble pour la course d'orientation et ce prat a voulu faire la loi...

-Et bien sur, tu as protesté, tu n'aurais pas pu t'en empêcher.

-Quoi?! **s'exclama-t-il toujours énervé par Pendragon.** Ce prat se croit le maitre du monde, ou du moins celui de l'école, et qu'on est tous ses sujets qui lui devons absolus obéissance, je ne pouvais pas accepté ça.

-Merlin calmes-toi! Il est évident que tu ne peux pas accepté ce comportement mais tu aurais pu éviter d'avoir des problèmes dès le premier jour.

-Non, je ne pouvais pas sinon cela lui donnerai raison.

-Peut-être mais maintenant il ne va pas te lâcher car tu as osé le contredire et s'il est aussi arrogant que tu le dis cela ne doit pas lui plaire.

-Surement mais je maintiens totalement mes déclarations.

-Comme tu le sens mon chéri. Et après? Qu'est-il arrivé quand tu as osé le contredire?

-Il m'a poussé puis il est parti cependant je sais qu'il a été puni pour ça et puis j'ai comme même réussi l'exercice. Toutefois je l'ai croisé avant le déjeuner et on s'est encore disputé, c'est là que deux de ses gorilles m'ont attrapés et qu'ils m'ont entrainés dans un bâtiment isolé où il m'a dit qu'il reviendrais me libérer le soir et qu'il espérait que cela m'apprendrait le respect. Comme si une action comme cela allait me faire le respecter, il peut toujours aller courir. Heureusement des camarades sont venus à ma rescousse assez rapidement.

-L'as-tu signaler?

-Non **, dit-il simplement**.

-Merlin! Tu dois le faire **, s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie**.

-Maman, le garçon en question est Arthur Pendragon.

-Oh! **Soupira-t-elle avant de se reprendre.** Cela ne change rien, il pourrait être membre de la famille royale qu'il n'aurait quand même pas le droit de se comporter comme cela. Je vais aller m'occuper de ce garçon tu verras, il ne vas pas en mener large, tu peux compter sur moi.

-Maman, s'il te plait, laisses-moi gérer ça, c'est ma bataille.

-Tu es sur? Je peux vraiment m'en occuper, tu sais que je sais mater les garnements les plus difficiles.

-Bien sur. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup de pouvoir à l'école mais je peux tenir en plus j'ai quelques soutiens.

-Mais ce garçon...

-Pendragon est mon problème, je sais déjà un peu près comment l'aborder, j'ai déjà un paquet d'infos sur lui. Je t'en prie, je dois le faire par moi-même, je suis presque un adulte je ne peux pas toujours me reposer sur vous.

-Un adulte? Tu n'as que quinze ans, tu es encore un enfant, **ironisa-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue alors que Merlin devenait rouge comme une tomate.**

-Maman, je suis sérieux, tu dois arrêté de me voir comme si je n'étais qu'un gamin.

-Je plaisante mon chéri je sais que tu n'es plus un enfant mais pour un parent, il est impossible d'arrêter de vouloir aider son enfant peut importe l'age qu'il a.

-Je sais mais je veux m'en occuper seul, je dois le faire.

-Très bien mais si cela s'aggrave, je veux le savoir immédiatement.

-Je le ferais.

-Tu me le jures.

-Promis, juré, maman!


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merlin regardait la maison devant lui avec anxiété, il espérait que Morgana avait raison et que son frère ne reviendra pas avant de longues heures, longtemps après son départ. Car depuis un mois, la guerre était déclaré entre eux, une guerre sans pitié, et bizarrement Merlin n'était pas en aussi mauvaise posture qu'on aurait pu penser, enfin que pensait beaucoup à l'école qui avaient pariés qu'il rendrait les armes rapidement. En effet, il avait réussi à résister à Arthur et même gagner pas mal de soutien donc certains qui étaient proche de celui-ci comme Gauvain mais surtout Lancelot qui était vraiment un gars génial. Il n'eut même pas le temps de sonner que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il fut tirer à l'intérieur par Morgana. Justement celle-ci était vraiment en train de devenir une bonne amie surtout quand il s'agissait de la lutte contre son frère qu'elle adorait énerver et elle avait elle-aussi un côté mordant qui leurs permettaient souvent de lancer des piques assassines. Elle le conduisait dans sa chambre où se trouvait déjà Gwen et Freya, la fille la plus timide de l'école, il était le seul garçon mais les filles savaient qu'elles ne craignaient rien avec lui et elles aimaient pouvoir parler à un garçon sans que celui-ci essaye de les draguer.**

-Et voilà notre dernier membre! On est enfin au complet! **S'exclama Morgana en se balançant sur son lit.** Maintenant on va pouvoir s'amuser.

-Et tu as prévu quoi Morgana?

-Les trucs habituels ma chère Gwen, les trucs habituels.

-Oh non! Pas question! **dit celle-ci en secouant les mains en face d'elle.**

-Youpi! On a une gagnante, on va commencer par toi. Alors Lancelot?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, **rougissa Gwen en baissant la tête.**

-Oh allez! Les regards entre vous sont évident. Je suis sur que les autres sont d'accord avec moi?!

-Tout à fait, c'est même trop mignon, **confirma Merlin alors que Freya hochait simplement la tête en accord.**

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue qu'il me plait bien mais je suis sur que cela n'est pas réciproque. C'est vrai il faut voir laa réalité en face, je suis une fille ordinaire alors que lui est un garçon super génial.

-Gwen, Gwen, Gwen. Tu es une fille géniale, tu es tout sauf ordinaire alors arrête de te dénigrer. Et pour Lancelot, c'est évident que lui aussi est amoureux de toi.

-Je confirme, il l'a avoué à Gauvain il y a longtemps.

-Mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait?

-C'est un gentleman, **répondit doucement Freya,** il a été élevé avec des hautes valeurs, ce n'est pas le genre de garçon a sorti avec plein de filles. Je pense vraiment qu'il attend la bonne fille, je pense qu'il croit que tu es la bonne mais il a besoin d'être sur, il ne veut pas gâcher cette chance.

-Le bal de Noël!

-Gana?!

-Je sais que c'est un peu loin mais c'est l'occasion idéale, il faut qu'il t'invite à celui-ci.

-Mais s'il ne le fait pas?!

-Je peux essayé de le convaincre de se lancer sinon j'ai déjà plusieurs idées pour le convaincre de se lancer, **proposa Merlin.**

-Merci Merlin, **remercia Gwen en espérant qu'il allait réussit.**

-De rien, j'adore rendre service.

-Et maintenant? **demanda Morgana en regardant les autres.**

\- Maintenant on s'occupait un peu de toi Morgana, **répondit Merlin avec un petit sourire.**

-Quoi?! Mais j'ai pas besoin d'aide, **s'exclama celui-ci.**

-Gana, tu enchaines les relations sans lendemain, je crois vraiment que tu as besoin d'une relation sérieuse et surtout stable.

-Gwen, tu sais bien pourquoi je fais ça, tu sais comment Uther surveille ma vie amoureuse.

-Je sais mais je suis sur qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur de lui et qui pourrait te plaire vraiment.

-Gauvain.

-Freya?!

-Gauvain est le genre de garçon qui te plait, tu aimes ceux qui ont un côté "mauvais garçon" de plus il est suffisamment fort pour résister à ton père, en fait je pense que cela l'amuserait beaucoup de faire face aux menaces de ton père.

-Gauvain?! Tu plaisantes, il est... il est tellement arrogant.

-Tout comme toi, vous êtes tellement semblable, je suis sur que vous pourriez très bien vous entendre. Allez tu pourrais l'essayer.

-Finalement pourquoi pas? Il est assez beau et plutôt amusant. Oui, je pourrais toujours voir. Bon maintenant il ne reste que vous deux à caser.

-Pas pour moi, Will m'a demandé de sortir, **déclara Freya doucement avec un sourire éclatant.**

-Trop génial, il était temps que ce garçon se décide, cela fait un moment que vous vous tourniez autour tout les deux.

-Donc il ne reste plus que toi, Merlin, **dit Morgana en regardant Merlin avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.**

-Non merci.

-Oh allez, Merlin! Je suis sur qu'on peut te trouver un garçon sympa, je connais plein de garçons qui pourraient te convenir.

-Non Morgana pas maintenant, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une relation, j'ai trop de choses en tête pour avoir une relation. Je..., **commença Merlin avant d'être interrompu par un claquement de porte.**

-Oh! Cela doit être ma belle-mère, viens Merlin tu vas enfin pouvoir la rencontrer.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Ygraine Pendragon regardait son mari ouvrit la porte brutalement et la refermait tout aussi brutalement dès qu'elle fut entrée, la colère pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui se passait quand elle entendu du bruit venant de l'escalier, elle leva la tête pour voir Morgana avec ses amis donc un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle grimaça en voyant Uther regarder le garçon comme s'il voulait le tuer, elle savait comment il réagissait quand les garçons tournaient autour de sa précieuse fille, une chose commune chez les pères mais elle savait que son mari prenait les choses souvent un peu trop loin. Elle allait intervenir quand Morgana descendit pour aller embrasser son père, alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers elle en lui souriant. Elle avait su comment désamorcer la situation comme à son habitude, elle savait très bien manipuler Uther. Ygraine profita de ce temps pour observer le nouveau venu, c'était évidemment un garçon plus jeune que les autres malgré sa grande taille, il avait un visage assez anguleux avec des beaux yeux bleus et des oreilles assez grandes. C'était fou comme il lui rappelait quelqu'un même si elle n'arrivait pas à voir qui. Morgana se détacha de son père et se tourna vers ses amis.**

-Papa, je sais que tu connais Gwen et Freya mais voici Merlin qui est arrivé cette année.

-Bonjour monsieur, **fit le garçon poliment en tendant sa main.**

-Bonjour, **grogna Uther en serrant la main tendue très fortement à en juger par son expression puis il se tourna vers sa fille.** Morgana je croyais t'avoir dit aucun garçon à la maison quand nous ne sommes pas là.

-Uther...

-Ce n'est rien Ygraine. Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé amener de garçon ici sans vous mais Merlin n'est pas mon genre comme je ne suis pas le sien de plus même s'il est très mignon il est bien trop jeune pour être intéressant pour moi, **finit-elle alors que Merlin devenait rouge.**

-Merlin comment?

-Merlin Scott, monsieur, **balbutia celui-ci sous le regard dur d'Uther.**

-Et bien je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, **intervint Ygraine chaleureusement en espérant faire passer le message à son mari.** Donc vous êtes dans la même classe, je le demande car vous avez l'air plus jeune.

-J'ai quinze ans madame, j'ai sauté deux classes.

-Appelez-moi Ygraine! C'est très impressionnant, cela ne doit pas être facile tout les jours d'être plus jeune que ses camarades.

-Cela va bien.

-Et bien papa, Ygraine, je vais les raccompagner donc à plus tard, **déclara Morgana en entrainant ses amis loin d'Uther, elle avait elle aussi deviner sa mauvaise humeur.**

 **Ygraine la regarda partir, sa belle-fille était assez maligne pour les faire disparaitre avant que l'humeur d'Uther se déclenche, avant de suivre son mari vers son bureau et elle lui prit le téléphone des mains pour le raccrocher car elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire.**

-Ygraine!

-Laisse ce garçon tranquille!

-Je veux juste protéger Morgana.

-Évidemment mais il est aussi évident pour moi que ce garçon n'est pas intéressé par elle, de plus c'est presque une adulte, tu dois arrêter de la voir comme une enfant et la laisse faire ses choix. Si tu continues tu vas vraiment la perde surtout que tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse avec toi en ce moment.

-Je sais mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

-Tu dois essayer mon chéri, tu dois vraiment essayer, je sais que cela doit être dur, tout les pères réagissent comme toi mais tu vas à l'extrême. Vouloir la protéger est tout à ton honneur mais en faisant ça tu l'empêches de vivre des expériences qui la feront grandir donc tu dois veiller sur elle mais pas l'étouffer.

-Je vais, **déclara-t-il alors qu'il reprenait le téléphone.**

-Uther!

-Je veux juste en savoir plus sur ce garçon parce que il m'a semblé familier mais je suis sur de ne l'avoir jamais vu.

-Moi aussi, il me semble familier. D'accord fais tes recherches mais je t'en prie n'essaye pas d'effrayer ce garçon, il a vraiment l'air d'être un garçon gentil.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas! Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, **finit-il en commençant à composer un numéro.**

 **Elle secoua la tête avant de sortir de la pièce, elle espérait vraiment que son mari allait être raisonnable car elle se rappelait encore de certaines de ses actions envers des garçons qui s'étaient un peu trop rapprocher de sa fille chérie. C'était une chose qui la perturbait régulièrement car elle aurait voulu qu'il soit aussi protecteur envers leur fils et non toujours sur son dos pour la moindre erreur. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Morgana, elle était la jeune fille qu'elle aurait aimé avoir si son corps l'avait permis, elle avait depuis longtemps pardonné l'erreur de conduite de son mari mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit aussi coulant avec elle. Elle voyait son fils souffrir de ça, et elle était d'avoir des mots avec son mari la prochaine fois qu'il y aurait un souci avec Arthur et malheureusement elle savait que cela n'allait pas tarder vu le comportement de celui-ci ses derniers temps.**


	11. Chapitre 11

-Monsieur!

 **Merlin rentra dans la classe de son professeur de mathématiques, Monsieur Watson, qui était vide, il se demandait où était le prof alors que c'était lui qui l'avait dit de venir après les cours. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'avait convoqué car il n'avait absolument aucun problème dans cette matière même si ce n'était pas l'une de ses matières favorites. Il se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit et grimaça quand il vit Arthur Pendragon franchit le seuil, il était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir. En effet ce matin, il lui avait pris ses vêtements pour les mettre dans le lac, il ne l'avait pas vu mais il savait que c'était lui, heureusement il avait caché des rechanges sinon il aurait du se balader avec ses affaires de sport et aurait surement eu des ennuis car il n'aurait pas eu son uniforme. Il se souvenait bien de la tête d'Arthur, cela l'avait bien amusé surtout quand sa réponse avait eu lieu. Rien que d'y penser lui amenait un sourire sur le visage qu'il perdit rapidement quand il croisa le regard colérique de celui-ci. Ils étaient encore en train de se dévisager quand le prof débarqua enfin.**

-Ah! Vous êtes déjà là! Génial!

-Monsieur pourquoi est-il là? Je pensais que vous vouliez me voir sur mes notes.

-Exact. Et c'est justement pourquoi il est là.

-Je comprends rien, **déclara Merlin en se demandant quel était le problème avec l'autre.**

-Les notes de votre camarades en mathématiques sont catastrophiques et même dans les autres matières cela n'est pas brillant. Pour faire simple, nous sommes qu'au début de l'année et vous êtes déjà en situation d'échec, monsieur Pendragon.

-Je vais m'améliorer, je vous le promets monsieur.

-Monsieur Pendragon vous étiez déjà dans cette situation l'année dernière et même si vous aviez réussi à inverser la situation cela a été très juste donc nous avons décidés de rectifier le tir immédiatement et non d'attendre une réaction de votre part.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Monsieur Scott va vous donner des cours de soutien.

-Quoi?! **s'exclamèrent les deux ensemble.**

-Je ne veux pas lui donner des cours.

-Pas lui. N'importe qui sauf lui, s'il vous plait.

-Désole les garçons mais cela est la meilleure solution, Scott vous avez de bons résultats partout cela évitera de devoir avoir plusieurs tuteurs pour vous monsieur Pendragon. De plus nous ne sommes pas stupides et nous sommes parfaitement au courant de votre petite querelle donc nous espérons que le temps passé ensemble vous permettra de régler vos différends. Et aussi, nous savons qu'il est impossible monsieur Pendragon que vous intimidiez monsieur Scott pour faire vos devoirs à la place comme cela est déjà arrivé. Donc maintenant je vais vous laissez le temps de vous organiser, à plus tard messieurs.

 **Il partit rapidement laissant les deux garçons seuls, ceux-ci se regardèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que Merlin se décide à parler.**

-Bon comme on semble pas avoir le choix on va mettre les choses point tout de suite. D'accord?

-D'accord.

-Bon, le premier truc à savoir c'est que je suis ton tuteur, comme le prof l'a dit, non ton larbin, cela veut dire qu'il est hors de question que je fasse ton travail à ta place. De plus, je ne suis pas à ta disposition, on va faire un calendrier pour les cours donc pas de changements de dernière minute sauf extrême urgence. C'est clair! **Menaça Merlin en espérant qu'Arthur ne verrait pas le bluff.**

-Clair, **répondit celui-ci, il avait vu à travers Merlin mais si la menace ne vient pas de lui il savait que Morgana pourrait s'en donner à cœur-joie.** Cependant en échange, je veux que la situation ne soit pas dévoilé, je n'ai pas besoin que tout le monde sache que j'ai déjà autant de soucis dans mon travail.

-J'ai pas l'habitude de dire les secrets des autres même si c'est un prat comme toi mais je doute que personne ne soit au courant de tes mauvais résultats.

-Merlin...

-Quoi?! Tu penses vraiment que personne ne sait que tu ne fais rien sauf de faire croire que tu es le maitre de l'école.

-Boucle là Scott, j'ai aucun besoin de leçons de morale de ta part. Et pour te répondre, oui, l'école est mon territoire, il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir.

-Et bien, il faut bien que quelqu'un te dégonfle un peu la tête car même ceux qui n'apprécient pas ton attitude, n'osent pas te dire tes quatre vérités.

-Dans tes rêves, à part Morgana et toi, les autres n'ont pas de problèmes avec mes actions.

-Si tu le dis. Bon tu es libre demain après les cours?

-Euh oui. Pourquoi?

-Pour le tutorat, imbécile **, s'exclama Merlin exaspère par l'attitude d'Arthur en voulant partir au plus vite.  
**

-Arrêtes ça! Oui je suis libre. Où?

-Il y a une pièce au fond de la bibliothèque, il y a personne le soir.

-Très bien. A demain.

-Demain.


	12. Chapitre 12

-Tu es en retard!

 **Merlin ferma la porte avant de se retourner vers Arthur, c'est vrai qu'il avait un peu de retard mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi méchant. Mais bon, ce n'était pas dans le caractère de celui-ci, Merlin serait inquiet si Arthur devenait poli envers lui.  
**

-Et bien désolé votre altesse mais je ne pouvais pas planter un prof comme ça, cela est considéré comme impoli, en plus j'ai très peu de retard alors...

-Je m'en fiche quand tu donnes un horaire cela est mal vu d'être en retard.

-Bien sur sauf que je n'ai jamais donné une heure précise, prat.

-Scott!

 **Il se leva rapidement faisant reculer un peu Merlin avant que celui-ci se rappelle qu'il n'avait aucune de reculer, Arthur ne lui faisant pas peur même s'il pouvait lui casser la figure facilement.**

-Quoi, Pendragon?! Tu vas me frapper, vas-y fais le mais je te préviens...

-Quoi?! Tu vas faire quoi si je te balance mon poing dans la figure.

-Morgana.

 **Ce seul mot avait eu le don de choquer Arthur, au grand plaisir de Merlin, en effet à part ses parents sa sœur était vraiment la seule qui pouvait vraiment faire peur à Arthur. Et ça Merlin le savait parfaitement et savait quand l'utiliser correctement pour calmer Arthur comme maintenant.**

-Je pense que nous sommes clairs.

-Pour l'instant Scott mais utiliser ma sœur ne marchera pas toujours.

-Je le sais mais si cela peut m'aider certaines fois. Bon je pense qu'il est temps de se mettre au travail alors tu veux commencer par quoi? Maths, c'est là que tu as le plus de problèmes. Oui, tu as vraiment de gros problèmes avec eux.

\- Oui, les maths et moi cela n'a jamais été le grand amour. Si on a le temps je veux bien mais demain j'ai un contrôle de chimie cependant j'ai rien compris aux cours.

-Il porte sur quoi ce contrôle? **Demanda Merlin car il faisait parti des cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun.**

-C'est sur la chimie organique, j'avais déjà rien comprit à la représentation spatiales des molécules alors là...

-Les transformations en chimie organique, pas un truc facile. Tu veux qu'on reprenne tout où alors il y a des trucs précis que tu n'as pas compris.

-Pratiquement tout, la chimie s'est comme les maths pour moi: l'horreur totale. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment doué dans les matières scientifiques.

-Tu pourrais me dire comment ton prof fait ses contrôles, cela pourrait me dire comment maximiser mon tutorat pour éviter les trucs inutiles.

-Tu peux vraiment faire ça?!

-Bien sur. Sauf pour quelques personnes, il est pratiquement impossible de tout mémoriser ou savoir, il faut savoir apprendre "utile", un truc que ma mère m'a appris tout petit. Bon alors, ils sont comment ses contrôles?

-C'est souvent en deux parties, une partie pour la théorie et l'autre c'est la pratique, des exercices, les trucs habituels. Cela t'aide?

-Un peu cependant je ne sais pas si on va avoir le temps de tout te faire assimiler mais je vais faire en sorte que tu réussisse au moins la partie théorie du contrôle, c'est un bon moyen d'avoir une note plus ou moins correct, j'ai pas mal de trucs mnémotechniques qui vont de faciliter la tâche. Allez on a du boulot.

-S'il le faut.

-Il le faut sauf si tu veux te taper une sale note. C'est ton choix?!

-Bien allons-y.

 **Pendant plus d'une heure les deux garçons se penchèrent sur les cours de chimie d'Arthur pour le préparer au mieux pour son contrôle. Au début celui-ci râlait un peu mais rapidement Merlin mit les holà en lui rappelant que c'était pour lui qu'ils étaient là et que si cela le faisait chier il n'avait qu'à partir, il ne le retenait pas. Cela avait calmé Arthur qui avait scrupuleusement commencé à suivre les instructions donnés par Merlin, un bienfait car Merlin n'aurait pas tenu encore très longtemps avec les râleries de son camarades. Ils allaient s'attaquer aux maths, Merlin sentait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus avec la chimie quand le portable d'Arthur, celui-ci grimaça en lisant le message.**

-Un problème?

-Mon père me cherche, il semble qu'il est décidé d'avoir un diner surprise avec des amis à la dernière minute et bien sur on n'a pas le droit d'y échapper cela ferait mauvais genre.

-Et bien, tu n'as pas intérêt à le faire attendre, cela n'a pas l'air d'être un homme commode.

-Ouais, il n'est pas facile. Bon je vais y aller, j'espère que j'aurais une bonne note...

-Tant que tu appliques mes conseils cela devrait aller mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à avoir une super note, tu n'es pas encore au niveau.

-Si tu le dis mais là, j'ai pas le temps alors je suppose qu'on se voit la semaine prochaine.

-Oui à la semaine prochaine, je vais préparer des fiches pour t'aider en maths.

-Ok.

 **Merlin regarda Arthur partir en se disant que cela s'était plutôt bien passé, enfin aussi bien passé quand on l'associait à Arthur Pendragon, il avait vraiment eu peur que cela tourne à l'affrontement mais la menace de Morgana avait parfaitement travailler. En tout cas, il pensait avoir identifier le principal problème d'Arthur et il allait travailler sur ça pour se débarrasser de lui au plus vite car il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le tutorat alors devoir le faire pour Arthur c'était vraiment un enfer.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**-** Arthur.

-Oui, père, **répondit celui-ci alors que son père allait quitter la pièce.**

-Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau dans cinq minutes.

-Oui, père.

 **Arthur éteignit son ordinateur en se demandant se que son père lui voulait, il espérait que cela ne concerne pas son attitude face à Vivian lors du diner. Il savait que son père serait ravi s'il entretenait une relation avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas y penser, cette fille était tellement imbue d'elle-même qu'il avait envie de fuir dès qu'il la voyait. Il se dirigea vers le bureau avec la boule au ventre, chaque fois qu'il se trouvait là cela finissait mal car de ce qu'il faisait rien ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux, il n'eut même pas à cogner car la porte était déjà ouverte. Son père l'attendait assis à son bureau.**

-Entre Arthur et ferme la porte.

-Oui, père, **dit Arthur en lui obéissant rapidement sachant comment son père n'aimait pas se répéter.**

-Bien maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer ton attitude au diner? Ton attitude envers Vivian était inacceptable, tu sais pourtant que son père est un partenaire d'affaires très important pour moi.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé mais Vivian est vraiment insupportable, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde être en sa présence est difficile.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort.

-Je fais déjà des efforts mais la réalité c'est que Vivian est une fille pourrie gâté, la moindre rencontre avec elle tourne au cauchemar, elle passe son temps à parler d'elle et à faire des exigences, elle est même pire que Morgana, cela veut tout dire.

-Fils..., **commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par son téléphone et grimaça en regardant l'identifiant,** je dois prendre cet appel mais je reviens alors restes là.

 **Il sortit alors qu'Arthur poussait un soupir de soulagement, il espérait que ce répit allait calmer son père au sujet de Vivian mais bon il savait qu'il y avait peu d'espoir car cela faisait un bon moment qu'il essayait de les brancher ensemble. Rien que d'y penser, il sentait un frisson le parcourir. Ne tenant pas en place, il commença à arpenter la pièce et alors qu'il était près du bureau, il fit un faux mouvement et fit tomber une pile de dossiers qui s'éparpilla au sol. Rapidement il s'accroupit pour les rassembler avant que son père revienne et alors qu'il les remettait en place l'un d'eux attira son attention: il était sur Merlin Scott. Il allait l'ouvrir quand son père revint.**

-Arthur!

-Père, **sursauta-t-il alors que son père lui prenait le dossier des mains.** Pourquoi as-tu un dossier sur Merlin?

-Tu le connais?!

-Pas vraiment, il traine beaucoup avec Morgana, ces deux-là s'entendent super bien, ils ont le même esprit sarcastique.

-Et?

-Et rien.

-Arthur!

-Disons qu'on a déjà eu plusieurs confrontations.

-A propos?

-Rien de particulier, c'est juste un idiot qui ne sait pas quand il faut la boucler.

-Bien. Tu as autre chose à dire.

-Non père, il n'y à rien.

-Arthur!

-Très bien, il me donne des cours de soutien, j'avais justement cours avec lui avant le diner.

-Des cours de soutien?

-Oui, j'ai quelques soucis dans les matières scientifiques donc les profs ont proposé un tuteur pour moi et c'est le type idéal pour ça. Ce n'est rien de grave mais ils ont décidés d'agir immédiatement. Bon maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi tu as un dossier sur lui?

-Je voulais savoir qu'il y était puisque qu'il traine avec Morgana.

-Père, il y a aucun danger, il est gay c'est un truc que j'ai découvert rapidement.

-Bien, de tout façon, il n'y a rien d'intéressant sur lui. Maintenant retournons au sujet qui nous intéresse.

-Père.

 **La discussion sur Vivian recommença de plus belle, son père lui reprochant de ne pas faire d'effort, et au bout d'une demi-heure de sermon sur son comportement et ses devoirs envers sa famille, Arthur eut enfin la liberté de partir après avoir promis de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Mais alors qu'il retournait à sa chambre, un détail lui revint en mémoire, son père lui avait menti, il le connaissait assez pour ça, il n'avait pas réuni un dossier sur Merlin parce qu'il était proche de Morgana mais pour autre chose. Et il n'arrivait pas comprendre pourquoi car Merlin n'avait rien à cacher, pire il avait tendance à être brutalement honnête. Une chose qu'il l'énervait beaucoup et aussi sa jovialité qui semblait attiré tout le monde vers lui même ses propres amis qui le trouvaient super mignon. En tout rien qui pourrait valoir l'attention de son père, il pesta, il aurait dû insister pour savoir ce que son père voulait mais comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas osé, son besoin d'acceptation lui avait encore desservir. Alors qu'il était prêt à aller se coucher, il se jura qu'il irait au fond de cette histoire, il avait absolument besoin de savoir quel intérêt son père avait en Merlin. Car après tout celui-ci n'était qu'un sale gamin, un idiot qui finirait par avoir des ennuis avec sa grande gueule: en gros rien à retenir.  
**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Pendragon avait un problème! Voilà ce que pensait Merlin, en effet depuis leur première séance de tutorat, celui-ci passait son temps à le regarder et cela commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Justement il venait de quitter le réfectoire car il ne supportait plus son regard, il devait partir sinon il risquait d'exposer. Il avait atteint l'extérieur quand il fut rattrapé par Morgana cependant il ne s'arrêta et continua à marcher à travers le parc de l'école pour atteindre un petit bosquet où une fontaine coulait doucement faisant du lieu un endroit très relaxant. Il s'assit sur le banc en pierre et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole mais son silence l'obligea à s'exprimer d'abord.  
**

-Bon alors, tu n'as rien à demander.

-Si mais je prends le conseil de Gwen qui m'a dit d'attendre que les gens s'expriment et non d'essayer de les presser.

-Gwen a toujours de bonnes idées.

-Ouais c'est la meilleure. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe? Tu semble être ailleurs depuis quelques jours.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Allez Merlin!

-Ton frère est bizarre...

-Arthur!?

-Sauf si tu en as un autre!

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Très drôle! Alors en quoi mon cher frère est plus étrange qu'à l'habitude?

-Je sais pas mais depuis quelques temps il n'arrêta pas de me fixer dès qu'il peut. Au début je pensais qu'il préparait un mauvais coup mais...

-Mais mon frère n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps, il n'a aucune patience.

-Ça s'est bien vrai, donc tu aurais une idée sur son comportement?! Car je te jure que cela commence à me faire flipper car j'ai des fois l'impression qu'il me suit.

-Pas la moindre sauf si Arthur a changé ses préférences et cela est pratiquement impossible surtout avec Uther.

-Tu es en train d'insinuer que ton frère est gay, c'est pas possible tout le monde sait qu'il sort avec plein de filles, c'est même des fois indécent la façon dont il se comporte avec elles.

-C'est une couverture. Je l'ai découvert quand on avait quinze ans, je l'ai surpris avec un autre garçon, il a tellement paniqué que depuis il enchaine les relations avec des filles. Je pense qu'il cherche à se convaincre qu'il aime les filles et non les garçons, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il se faisait mal en faisant ça mais rien à faire, il ne veut pas reconnaitre qu'il préfère les mecs.

-A cause de votre père?! J'ai cru comprendre que ce n'était pas un homme facile.

\- Je n'en suis pas sure mais il est vrai que l'opinion d'Uther est pratiquement indispensable pour Arthur. Et je sais que les opinions d'Uther sur cette question sont assez changeante.

-Comment ça?

-Il a fini par accepter l'idée de couples de même sexe mais...

\- Pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ton père accepte l'homosexualité mais pas si cela concerne son propre fils.

\- C'est ma pensée.

-En gros, il est comme beaucoup de gens, ils disent qu'ils n'ont rien contre les homosexuels tant que cela ne touche pas leur famille, je trouve cela assez merdique.

-Malheureusement beaucoup de gens sont hypocrites, c'est un truc assez universel.

\- Donc tu pense que ton frère aurait flashé sur moi , **déclara Merlin dédaigneusement.**

\- Quoi, Arthur n'est pas à ton gout ? C'est pourtant un bon parti selon la grande majorité des filles d'ici.

\- Physiquement y a rien a dire, c'est tout a fait mon type, mais bon ... je peux pas le supporter en effet c'est ...c'est un sale gamin pourri gâté qui se croit le roi du monde et surtout c'est un imbécile fini ! **lâcha-t-il d'un seul souffle.**

\- Ouais, c'est parfaitement lui ça, **convenu-t-elle**

\- T'es pas fâché ? C'est ton frère, je sais que c'est pas le grand amour entre vous mais c'est ta famille.

\- Pourquoi je serais fâchée, j'aime mon frère mais je ne suis pas aveugle, je peux donc te dire que tu as fait une bonne description de lui. Cependant je sais qu'il montre plus ses défauts que ses qualités mais je t'assure qu'il en a, tu ne les a justes pas encore vu.

\- Lancelot et Gauvain ont dit la même chose mais bon ...

\- S'il te plait Merlin laisse lui une chance, je sais que c'est un imbécile fini. Donne lui du temps et tu verra.

\- Je veux bien essayé mais bon je te promet rien, **soupira-t-il.**

\- Tu verra tu seras surpris, **dit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras avant de rajouter** : vient sinon on n'aura plus le temps pour manger.

-Vas-y toi! Moi, je vais rester ici, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps seul.

-Tu es sûr?

-Certain Morgana, va manger!

-Très bien, j'y vais. Fait attention à toi!

 **Il l'embrassa avant de se rasseoir alors qu'elle partait. Puis d'un seul coup, il se mit à rigoler, il rigolait tellement qu'il tombât du banc: Arthur Pendragon gay! Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire malgré les assurances de Morgana. C'est vrai, son frère avait tout du pur hétéro, il n'a jamais eu aucuns soupçons sur ses préférences alors que généralement son radar pour ça était très efficace. Il s'arrêta de rire et se releva quand un détail le fit chancelait. Impossible! Totalement impossible! Même s'il avait traité cela à la légère ce n'était pas le cas de Morgana, celle-ci semblait vraiment pensé que son frère avait flashé sur lui. Son esprit s'arrêta alors qu'il essayait finalement de s'adapter à l'idée farfelue qu'Arthur Pendragon intéressait à lui. Oh! Comme il l'avait dit à son amie, Arthur avait le physique qui lui plaisait mais le caractère: il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de compatibilité entre eux. Il resta là à réfléchir jusqu'à qu'il entende la sonnerie et se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir courir pour être à l'heure à son cours, et donc décida d'oublier le problème Arthur Pendragon.  
**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Merlin allait rentrer chez lui quand un petit cri attira son attention, il se dirigea vers lui et grimaça en voyant la scène devant lui. Un garçon était retenu par deux garçons plus agés alors qu'Arthur Pendragon se moquait de lui en le frappant. Merlin vit rouge! Sans penser aux conséquences, il s'élança vers l'un des garçons qui retenait l'autre et le perturba suffisamment pour qu'il lâche le garçon. Imiter par l'autre qui essaya d'attraper Merlin mais celui-ci était assez rapide pour l'éviter une première fois, il cria alors au jeune garçon de fuir ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Il soupira en voyant le garçon disparaitre avant de grimacer car l'une des deux brutes lui avait brutalement attrapé le bras. Une fois maitrisé, ils le tournèrent vers Arthur qui semblait particulièrement furieux, il allait lui parler mais Merlin, sachant ce qu'il allait se passer décida d'accélérer les choses en l'insultant et en lui crachant au visage. Celui-ci essuya son visage avant de commencer à frapper Merlin qui fit semblant de s'évanouir quand il reçut un coup au visage. Cela eut le résultat escompté car prenant peur les trois décampèrent en le laissant là. Il était en train de se relever quand le garçon qu'il avait sauvé réapparu et l'aida à se rendre aux toilettes pour s'arranger un peu. Une fois-là Merlin se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça en voyant l'état de son œil, il allait être impossible pour lui de cacher ça à ses parents. Maudit Pendragon! Dire qu'il avait commencé à penser que ce n'était pas un salaud total et voilà le résultat, Morgana allait l'entendre avec ses idées bizarres.**

-Je suis désolé, c'est ma faute.

 **Merlin se tourna vers le garçon, le pauvre est encore plus amoché que lui, Arthur et ses sbires n'y étaient pas allés de main morte. Une autre raison d'être furieux contre Pendragon surtout en voyant le gabarit du gamin, une vraie crevette.  
**

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est leur faute à eux.

-Mais si tu n'avais pas voulu m'aider, tu ne serais pas blessé.

-Tu aurais voulu que je les laisse te tyranniser.

-C'est ce que font les autres.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas les autres, pour moi il est hors de question de regarder sans rien faire.

-Oui mais c'est Arthur Pendragon...

-Cela pourrait être la reine d'Angleterre, je serai comme même intervenu. Pendragon est un sale con arrogant qui se croit tout permit, il faut donc le remettre à sa place. Oui, je sais qu'il est riche et que son père est très influent mais cela ne lui donne pas tout les droits, et même si je continue à me faire tabasser par lui, je n'arrêterai pas de l'affronter. Face à ce genre de type, il ne faut pas renoncer sinon il gagne encore plus de pouvoir.

-Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je te remercie.

-Pas de soucis maintenant va te faire soigner, tu en as bien besoin.

-J'y vais. Et encore merci.

 **Merlin attendu encore quelques minutes avant de sortir à son tour des toilettes, l'école était pratiquement vide et cela le soulageait car il n'avait aucune envie d'expliquer son état. Arrivé chez lui, il fut heureux de voir que ses parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, il n'avait pas l'énergie de les affronter tout de suite, il se précipita dans la salle de bain pour s'arranger mais il dut constater au bout d'un moment qu'il ne pourrait vraiment pas tout cacher. Dépité, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et quand sa mère l'appela pour le diner, il descendit à reculons en essayant désespérément de trouver une bonne excuse mais il savait qui lui était impossible de lui mentir, sa mère savait toujours quand il mentait. Une fois dans la salle à manger, il garda la tête baissé mais rapidement sa mère lui prit la tête pour la relever et poussa un petit cri.  
**

-Bon dieu Merlin, que c'est-il passé? **Paniqua-t-elle en l'examinant sur toutes les coutures.** David, viens ici!

 **Immédiatement celui-ci sortit de la cuisine et Merlin fut tourné dans sa direction et regarda son père se figer avant que son regard devienne glaciale.  
**

-Merlin!

-Ce n'est rien.

-Ce n'est pas rien, mon chéri, je veux savoir se qui s'est passé et ne va pas me dire que c'est un accident, il est clair que quelqu'un t'a frapper.

-Maman!

-Non Merlin, ta mère a raison, nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé et surtout qui a fait ça.

-Franchement ce n'est pas grand chose.

-Pas grand chose, tu as un œil au beurre noir et je suis sur que ce n'est pas ta seule blessure. Enlève ton T-Shirt!

-Maman!

-Pas de maman qui tienne, tu l'enlèves ou alors c'est moi qui le fait et ne crois pas que cela soit une menace en l'air, je te jure que je le ferai.

 **Voulant éviter l'humiliation, il s'exécuta mais grimaçant quand sa mère commença à l'examiner en appuyant un peu trop sur ses bleus.**

-David, mon bébé est couvert de bleus. Regarde, il faut aller à l'hôpital!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, ces blessures ne sont pas trop graves je te le promets mais si cela change, on ira à l'hôpital.

-Si tu le dis, si tu le dis. Maintenant Merlin que s'est-il passé? Tu as eu un souci en rentrant?

-Non.

-Donc c'était à l'école, encore ce garçon.

-Oui et encore oui.

-Je veux toute l'histoire, tu n'as pas intérêt à mentir ou à cacher des faits car vu tes bleus la situation est grave. C'est clair?

-Très clair, papa. Je vais tout vous dire.

-Bon, nous t'écoutons.


	16. Chapitre 16

-Arthur! Viens ici tout de suite!

 **Celui-ci sursauta en attendant son père l'appeler, il savait rien qu'à son ton que cela ne pouvait pas être bon. En descendant il fouilla dans sa mémoire mais il ne trouva rien qui pouvait avoir susciter la colère de son père surtout à ce niveau. Et cela se confirma quand il entra dans le salon où il y avait Merlin avec ce qu'il supposait être ses parents ainsi que sa mère qui pourtant n'était jamais là quand son père était en colère après lui. Il se tourna vers son père et déglutit en voyant sa tête même sa mère n'avait pas l'air heureuse avec lui, une chose peu courante.**

-Ah Arthur, te voilà! Je te présente Miranda et David Scott, et je suppose que tu connais déjà Merlin.

-Oui, maman.

-Donc tu sais pourquoi ils sont là? Tu sais ce que tu as fait?! **Grogna son père.**

-Uther...

-Non Ygraine, Arthur doit assumer ses actes, tu ne peux pas l'excuser cette fois-ci. Donc tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé?

-C'est juste une petite bagarre qui a dégénère.

-Menteur! Toi et tes foutus sbires vous étiez en train d'intimider un pauvre gamin.

-Et alors? Tu n'as pas qu'à intervenir.

-Arthur! **S'indigna sa mère.** Comment oses-tu t'en prendre aux autres?

-Ils ne sont pas importants.

-Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ne sont pas riches ou influents. T'as t'on déjà dit que cela ne faisait pas tout, certaines des personnes les plus célèbres venaient de milieux assez modestes. Surtout aujourd'hui, où on voit beaucoup de gosses de riches faire les pires conneries du monde et gâcher les chances qu'on leur a donnés. Tu as beaucoup chance alors pourquoi t'en prendre à ceux qui se battent pour s'en sortir? **Finit de déverser la mère de Merlin.**

-Je suis désolé madame.

-Que vous soyez désolé ne change rien? Vous avez attaque mon fils simplement parce qu'il a osé vous contesté dans vos mauvais comportements.

-Madame...

-Ça suffit, vous avez de la chance que mon mari soit si gentil car moi je serai déjà aller porter plainte contre vous mais lui pense que vos parents seraient une menace bien plus efficace.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons nous occuper de lui, **déclara sa mère d'un ton féroce.** Avec mon mari, nous allons le punir, je peux vous assurer, il ne vas pas y échapper.

-Oui ma femme a raison, nous allons lui faire regretter tellement qu'il aurait préféré avoir à faire la police, vous pouvez compter sur nous.

-Cela sera très bien, **déclara le père de Merlin.**

-David...

-Miranda, je pense que cela va être suffisant pour l'instant. Allez!

-Oui, ça ira mais je vous préviens que si mon fils est de nouveau blessé par le votre nous irons porter plainte, votre fils doit apprendre que ses actions ont des conséquences.

-Nous comprenons ma chère.

-Bien, nous allons y aller je pense que vous avez des choses à discuter. David, Merlin, nous rentrons.

 **Les trois partirent rapidement laissant le silence s'installé car aucun des parents d'Arthur n'avaient décidé de parler et cela l'inquiétait car le silence était toujours pire. Il se rappelait encore le plus long silence, cela avait été la révélation de la véritable filiation de Morgana. Pendant plus d'une heure sa mère avait gardé le silence avant d'exploser, il se souvenait encore parfaitement du discours qu'elle avait tenu et aussi de comment son père avait marché sur des œufs pendant les mois suivant ça. Heureusement cette fois-ci cela ne fut qu'au bout d'une dizaines de minutes que sa mère reprit la parole.**

-Si tu savais combien tu me déçois Arthur. Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour être un tyran.

-Maman...

-Pas d'excuses. Tu vas bientôt rentrer dans le monde des adultes, il est donc temps que tu te comportes comme un adulte et non comme un gamin gâté. Déjà, je vais appeler ton entraineur pour lui dire que tu iras plus aux entrainement pour au moins un mois...

-Maman, tu ne peux pas faire ça, les autres vont me tuer.

-Justement, cela va peut être te faire voir que tes actions peuvent avoir des conséquences imprévus, tu pourras leur dire pourquoi ils vont perdre leur meilleur joueur. De plus, tu es priver de sortir jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu me donneras aussi ton téléphone ainsi que ton ordinateur.

-Mais mes devoirs?!

-Tu pourras utiliser le mien sous ma surveillance...

-Maman!

-Silence, Arthur, tu n'as plus droit à la parole. En ce moment tu me fais honte, qu'on vient ici pour me dire que tu t'amuses à frapper plus faible que toi, tu sais combien cela fait mal? Donc tu n'as rien à dire et tu vas accepter toute punition sans discussion. Compris?

-Oui maman, **répondit Arthur rapidement en voyant comment sa mère allait mal, cela lui faisait encore plus mal que voir la colère de son père.**

-Bien. Uther tu as quelque chose à rajouter?

-Oui, Arthur va venir bosser avec moi, certains associés ont dit que faire travailler leurs enfants est bon pour leur apprendre les responsabilités. Je sais déjà sous qui je vais le faire travailler, l'homme ne va pas tolérer son mauvais comportement. Une voiture viendra te chercher à chaque fin de cours et si tu manques tu auras intérêt à avoir une très bonne excuse. Je pense que cela devrait être suffisant. Ygraine?!

-Peut-être. Arthur va dans ta chambre, nous allons continuer à discuter sans toi.

-Tout de suite, maman.

 **Rapidement, il quitta la pièce, il ne voulait pas que ses parents trouvent autre chose à lui mettre sur le dos. Une fois dans sa chambre il tempêta pendant un bon moment ne pouvant pas croire que cela lui arrivait, jamais personne ne s'était plaint de lui. Enfin si, certains l'avaient déjà fait au directeur de l'école qui avaient rapidement étouffer les plaintes. Personne jusqu'à Merlin Scott n'avait osé aller se plaindre directement à ses parents, c'est courageux de sa part mais cela le foutait dans la merde jusqu'au cou, et il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance que ses parents deviennent indulgent. Il arrêta de tempêter quand sa mère entra dans sa chambre, sans un mot elle récupéra son téléphone et son ordinateur avant de ressortir. Choqué qu'elle ne lui parle même pas, il décida d'aller se coucher en essayant d'éviter de penser au lendemain.  
**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Merlin sut qu'il y avait déjà un problème quand il ouvrit les yeux et cela se confirma quand il tourna la tête regarder son réveil et pesta en constatant qu'il était en retard, il avait promis à Morgana et encore une fois il ne serait pas à l'heure, il savait déjà qu'elle allait le taquiner en disant que c'était chronique pour lui. Envoyant valser sa couette, il se leva rapidement puis fonça dans la salle de bain et prit ce qui devrait une douche digne d'un militaire. Puis il descendit l'escalier en finissant de s'habiller, il alla sortir quand sa mère l'attrapa par le col et le traina dans la cuisine pour le mettre sur une chaise. Il allait discuter mais en voyant son regard il s'arrêta et accepta le verre de jus qu'elle lui tendit ainsi qu'une assiette de pancakes qui l'engloutit rapidement malgré la désapprobation de sa mère. Une fois fini, il l'embrassa avant de sortir en vitesse et de se mettre à courir pour atteindre l'arrêt avant le bus qu'il voyait au loin. Heureusement qu'il courait vite car il arriva en même temps que celui-ci, il s'empressa de monter et d'aller s'asseoir au fond avant de mettre ses écouteurs. Six arrêts plus tard, il descendit pour s'engouffrer dans le métro, il grima ça en voyant la rame bondé qui arrivait mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le difficile et entra pour immédiatement se faire coincer entre deux personnes dont l'une avec une hygiène assez douteuse. Dès que le métro s'arrêta, il se mit à courir pour retrouver son amie et donc il finit par arrivé avec seulement un petit quart d'heure de retard devant un bâtiment qui semblait assez austère. Morgana le regardait venir vers avec un petit sourire en coin puis lui fit la bise avant de déclarer.**

-Heureusement que nous n'avons pas parier sinon il est évident que j'aurais gagné.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Morgana, **grommela Merlin en se souvenant qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait.**

-Oh désolé. Bonjour Merlin. Ça va?

-Oui mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as voulu venir ici, tu étais vague au téléphone.

-C'est une surprise.

-Allez! Tu peux me dire au moins où nous sommes parce que cela n'a pas l'air sympa ici.

-C'est vrai que l'extérieur ne paye pas de mine mais l'intérieur c'est totalement différent. C'est une maison pour jeunes, elle a été crée par Balinor Ambrosius l'associé d'Uther.

-Connais pas.

-Normal, il travaille plus dans l'ombre, Uther est le visage de l'entreprise. En tout cas il a crée cet endroit en mémoire de sa femme.

-Comment ça?

-C'est un truc tragique, je connais pas tout les détails mais je sais que cela a beaucoup changé Balinor, en effet d'après Ygraine c'était un homme très enjoué alors qu'aujourd'hui il est très taciturne. Pour faire court alors que sa femme Hunith allait bientôt accoucher elle a été enlevé pour une rançon. Évidemment il a payé mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà morte.

-Merde! Ils ont rattrapé les ravisseurs?!

-Oui. En tout cas quelques mois après sa mort, Balinor a ouvert cet endroit, en effet Hunith travaillait pour les services sociaux et il y avait quelque chose qui l'énervait particulièrement c'était le peu de mesures pour contrer l'intimidation et aider les victimes à s'en remettre surtout quand c'était des enfants. Il m'a raconté qu'elle avait été très manqué par le suicide d'un gamin de dix ans qui était constamment harceler à l'école car il portait d'un appareillage à l'une de ses jambes, elle s'occupait de la famille et malgré ses rapports, sa hiérarchie n'avait rien fait. Et en plus il y a aussi des intimidateurs qui viennent ici pour voir les conséquences de leurs actes, encore une idée venant de sa femme qui s'était plaint qu'il fallait aussi rééduquer ses gens-là.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Je sais en plus ça marche plutôt bien, je le sais bien car je suis bénévole assez souvent. Viens je vais te montrer tu vas voir, c'est très intéressant.

 **Elle lui prit la main et le conduisait à l'intérieur, c'était comme le jour et la nuit par rapport à l'extérieur. En effet fini l'austérité, l'endroit était lumineux, coloré et chaleureux, un endroit où on pouvait se sentir bien, l'endroit été divisé en plusieurs pièces où les enfants pouvaient se sentir en sécurité. Après l'avoir rapidement présenté au gardien Morgana l'entraina dans la visite de l'endroit qui fascinait Merlin devant sa beauté, il arrivait toujours pas à croire comment il pouvait s'agir du même bâtiment qu'à l'extérieur. Il suivait Morgana dans une nouvelle pièce quand il se figea en voyant l'une des personnes présentes, Morgana se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.**

-Alors que penses-tu de ta surprise?

-Que fait ton frère là?

-C'est sa punition, Ygraine pensait que cela serait une bonne idée de lui montrer les conséquences de l'intimidation. Uther voulait juste le priver de sortir mais elle a pensé que cela lui serait bien plus utile.

-Et comment ton frère prend la chose?

-Il a tempêté pendant un bon moment mais Ygraine a mis le holà rapidement et malgré les apparences elle peut se montrer très féroce.

-Ouais, elle est comme ma mère, quand elle s'énerve même mon père montre "patte blanche".

-Pareil avec Uther. En tout cas, je sais que cela a chauffé après ton départ, ils se sont disputés pendant un bon moment sur comment aborder la situation mais finalement ils se sont mis d'accord pour trouver un moyen de faire grandir Arthur.

-Et bien si cela fonctionne...

-Et bien allons le vérifier, **dit Morgana en commencer à tourner sur elle-même comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un.**

-C'est qui avec lui? Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu? **Demanda-t-il en voyant un homme l'approche qui lui semblait familier.**

-C'est Balinor, viens on va aller les saluer. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête d'Arthur.


	18. Chapitre 18

-Et merde!

-Un problème Arthur? **Demanda Balinor en regardant son filleul.**

-Morgana comme d'habitude et elle n'est pas venue seule, **râla celui-ci.**

 **Balinor se retourna pour voir qu'en effet Morgana se dirigeait vers eux avec quelqu'un qu'il ne reconnaissait pas mais les descriptions pourraient correspondre à Merlin Scott, nouvel ami de Morgana mais surtout le garçon qui lui devait la présence d'Arthur ici. Il fronça les sourcils, il était évident que Morgana l'avait fait exprès de l'amener, elle voulait surement humilier son frère et même s'il réprouvait cela, il savait qu'Arthur avait besoin d'une bonne remise en place. Car même s'il adorait le garçon il n'était pas aveugle et il avait vu comment Arthur était devenu arrogant et prétentieux, des traits pas très flatteur. Il en avait souvent discuter à Uther mais celui-ci n'avait jamais pensé que cela soit grave car il n'avait aucune plainte à ce sujet jusqu'à Scott. Il prit le bras d'Arthur pour l'empêcher de partir, il devait assumer ses actes et faire ça à ses victimes, et attendit que les deux soient à hauteur. Cependant plus il voyait le garçon approcher plus il sentait un malaise l'envahi même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi seulement que le garçon réveillait des sentiments qu'il croyait disparu depuis la mort d'Hunith et de leur enfant. Secouant la tête pour effacer ses sentiments, il sourit chaleureusement Morgana avant de la saluer, il appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille.**

-Ma chère Morgana, je suis tellement content de te voir mais je ne savais pas que tu venais, tu aurais dû prévenir.

-Je voulais te faire la surprise. Au fait je te présente Merlin Scott, un nouvel ami.

-J'en ai entendu parler. Ravi de vous rencontrer mon garçon.

-Moi de même monsieur, **dit Merlin en serrant la main que Balinor lui présentait.**

-Bon. Je suppose que Morgana vous a dit à quoi sert cet endroit.

Oui, monsieur. Je dois vous dire que c'est formidable d'avoir créer un endroit pareil.

-Ce n'est pas grand chose.

-Au contraire, les gens ignorent souvent les conséquences de l'intimidation, ils pensent que les victimes vont s'en remettre rapidement, qu'il n'y a rien de grave alors que cela est faux, les conséquences peuvent être tragiques. Ici vous faites quelque chose pour les aider, ce n'est pas rien en plus vous montrez à ceux qui ont la mauvaise habitude d'intimider les gens les conséquences de leurs actes.

-Ouais, Merlin a raison, cet endroit est important, c'est bien pour ça qu'on est là.

-Et bien merci pour vos opinions, il y a tellement de gens qui ne comprennent pas la portée de cet endroit. Et on a toujours besoin de bras supplémentaire en faites je suis sûr qu'Arthur ne dira pas non à un peu d'aide, il est en train de préparer les futures conférences que les bénévoles vont donner dans les écoles, n'est pas Arthur?

 **Il se tourna vers celui-ci qui bien sur n'était de son avis mais Balinor pensait que cela pourrait être une bonne idée. En effet Arthur avait besoin de faire face au jeune Merlin, il sentait bien que le jeune garçon avait une grande influence sur son filleul sans le savoir.**

-S'ils le veulent, **déclara celui-ci.**

-Moi cela ne me pose pas de problèmes. Merlin?

-Ça me va.

-C'est très bien, de plus quand Arthur sera occupé avec son groupe de parole, je suis sur que cela ne vous posera pas de problèmes de discuter avec les jeunes d'ici, ils ont souvent besoin qu'on les écoute. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés, je sais que certaines personnes ne se sentent pas à la hauteur pour ça.

-Pas de soucis.

-Moi aussi j'ai aucun problème pour écouter les gens.

-Ah! Ça c'est drôle!

-Arthur!

-Désolé parrain mais Morgana est plutôt celle qui parle que celle qui écoute.

-Je suis tout à fait capable d'écouter quand on me parle.

-Mais bien sur.

-Arthur ça suffit. Tant que vous êtes ici, je ne veux pas de dispute entre vous, les gens qui sont ici n'ont pas besoin de ça. Suis-je clair?

-Oui parrain.

-Très clair Balinor.

-Bon, il y a plus de problèmes maintenant?! Je peux y aller.

-Ça ira Balinor, on va gérer mais tu ne restes pas avec nous? **Demanda Morgana.**

-Je voudrais mais j'ai une réunion avec votre père, je ne peux pas la manquer car c'est un gros contrat sur lequel on travaille depuis un bon moment, vous savez comment est Uther dans ce genre de situation. Au revoir Merlin, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer. A plus tard vous deux.

-Ouais à ce soir.

 **Balinor se dépêcha de dire au revoir à tout les bénévoles avant se pressa d'aller rejoindre sa voiture car il craignait d'être en retard sachant les difficultés qu'il y avait à circuler dans Londres. Et franchement ce n'était pas le jour à être en retard au travail, le contrat qu'ils devaient signer allait leur ouvrir les portes d'un nouveau marché et il se rappelait comment il avait bataillé pour que cela soit leur entreprise qui soit choisi. Dans la voiture il essaya de se concentrer sur ça mais son esprit revenait sans cesse sur le nouvel ami de Morgana: Merlin Scott. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le garçon semblait avoir réussi à s'incruster dans sa tête et cela le contrariait beaucoup. Pas que le garçon lui fasse mauvaise impression tout au contraire mais il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait et il détestait être dans le noir. Il sortit son téléphone pour appeler le chef de la sécurité pour se renseigner sur lui quand il se rappela d'un détail important: le garçon était ami avec Morgana. Pour beaucoup cela ne voulait rien dire mais pour lui cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire une enquête sur lui. En effet il lui suffisait de demander à Uther car celui-ci a surement déjà fait une enquête sur lui comme pour tout ceux qui approchaient de sa fille. Rassuré, il finit tranquillement son trajet et quand il sortit plus rien sur son visage montrait son tourment précédent.  
**


	19. Chapitre 19

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

-Alors explique-moi!

 **Merlin regarda le garçon en face de lui qui semblait en pleine réflexion, il s'était dirigé directement vers lui quand Arthur était parti pour sa réunion de groupe, en effet alors qu'il aidait Arthur il avait remarqué le garçon qui s'était volontairement isolé des autres. Mais dès le départ celui-ci se montra agressif et ne voulait absolument pas discuté cependant Merlin ne voulait pas abandonner car il sentait que le garçon voulait parler mais avait encore un blocage. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes; le garçon se décida enfin à reparler.**

-Depuis aussi long que je me souvienne il y a toujours eu quelqu'un qui se moquait de moi. Cela a commencé par le fait que je portai des lunettes puis on a découvert que j'avais de l'asthme et là ça a empiré, les autres pensaient que je mentais pour ne pas faire sport. Car c'est vrai que je suis une catastrophe ambulante. Oh! J'ai aussi le malheur d'être un nerd donc une cible facile pour les petites brutes qui veulent faire croire qu'ils sont plus fort qu'ils sont en réalité. Mais ça je pouvais le supporter car j'avais un petit groupe d'amis fidèles et surtout ma famille qui me soutenaient mais il y a eu la dernière paille, j'ai découvert que j'avais été adopté et je l'ai mal pris surtout quand mon frère adoptif a décidé de le dire à tout le monde après une dispute idiote. Après c'était l'enfer surtout à cause d'un petit groupe de garçons qui n'a pas arrêté de me harceler en disant que je n'étais qu'un enfant indésirable, tellement que mes propres parents s'étaient débarrassés de moi et pleins de choses du même genre. Cela a duré six mois avant que je décide d'en finir mais même ça je ne l'ai pas réussi.

-Et heureusement.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je voulais mourir, **s'exclama le garçon en essayant de fuir.**

-Oh! J'ai parfaitement compris, David, **dit Merlin en le retenant,** mais je suis quand même content que tu sois en vie comme le sont surement tes parents.

-Se ne sont pas mes parents.

-Oh que si! Ce sont eux qui t'ont élevés, qui t'aiment donc je voudrais que tu penses un peu à la douleur qu'ils ont ressentis quand tu as fait ta tentative de suicide. Parce que crois-moi, ils en souffrent et je suis sur que tu ne leurs parles plus aussi et de cela ils en souffrent aussi.

\- Et ma douleur?! Moi aussi je souffre! Et surement plus qu'eux!

-Et tu crois qu'en restant dans ton coin cela va s'arranger. Tu veux quoi?! Rester dans ton coin en regardant les autres, tes amis, ta famille vivre alors que toi tu restes bloqué dans ton trou, je pense que non. Alors parle avec eux, hurle sur eux s'il le faut mais exprimes-toi sinon comme veux-tu qu'ils comprenaient ce qui de tracasse? Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné d'eux, pourquoi tu as voulu en finir?

-Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre, ils savent d'où ils venaient mais pas moi.

-C'est vrai mais ils ont peut-être des informations qui pourraient te dire tes origines. De plus même s'ils ne peuvent pas de comprendre, ils peuvent de soutenir, je suis sur qu'ils veulent juste être là pour toi, tu ne peux pas continuer à les repousser. Sinon, un jour ils pourraient en avoir marre et vraiment tu laisses, et là tu ferras quoi, pas grand chose car tu auras gâché toutes tes cartouches. C'est maintenant qu'il faut leur tendre la main. Allez essaie! **Fini Merlin alors que David n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête.**

-Tu n'en sais rien! Je suis sur que tu as une vie parfaite avec des parents parfaits, tu ne peux pas comprendre!

-Au contraire, je te comprends très bien car moi aussi j'ai été adopté, je l'ai découvert il y a peu de temps.

-Mensonges!

-Non c'est la vérité. Moi aussi cela m'a fait un choc mais j'ai réussi à me calmer suffisamment pour les écouter, pour comprendre pourquoi ils ont gardés le silence. Encore aujourd'hui je n'aborde pas le sujet avec eux car j'ai peur, peur que maintenant que je sais la vérité, ils décident de ne plus m'aimer. C'est idiot car je sais qu'ils aiment, en faites ma mère ne voulait rien dire parce que elle aussi avait peur que je ne l'aime plus en sachant la vérité. Peut-être que c'est pareil pour les tiens mais pour ça il faut leur parler donc vraiment tu devrais vraiment essayer de leur parler car ils ont surement des réponses et surtout car vous souffrez tous de cette situation.

-Je sais pas...

-Essaie, tu ne pourras pas avancer tant que tu n'essayeras pas. Bien sur tu n'es pas obligés de leur pardonner ou de les comprendre tout de suite mais tu dois au moins les écouter surtout si tu veux qu'ils te fassent pareils.

-Je vais tenter, **affirma le garçon en se levant.** Merci, je vais y aller sinon je vais perdre courage.

-Et bien bon courage.

 **David salua rapidement Merlin avant de partir. Merlin profita de quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir, la situation de David l'avait vraiment touché car cela lui rappelait beaucoup la sienne même si lui avait réussi à tenir face à toutes les moqueries qu'il avait reçu dans sa vie surtout à cause de ses trop grandes oreilles, en effet jamais il n'avait pensé mettre fin à ses jours. Il avait toujours essayé de voir le meilleur côté dans chaque situation sans trop s'attarder sur l'aspect négatif. En tout cas cette conversation avait aussi déclenché chez lui une réflexion sur ses origines car depuis qu'il savait la vérité, il avait repoussé ça et préféré continuer tranquillement sa vie ou alors prendre ça pas très au sérieux. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait été mis face à la réalité: il était un enfant adopté. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque part des gens avec qui il partageait un ADN, une histoire mais qui pourtant ignoraient tout de son existence. Il prit donc une résolution en se dirigeant vers Morgana qui semblait avoir fini de parler à un groupe de filles: il allait enfin enquêter sur ses origines, il le devait pour savoir d'où il venait.  
**


End file.
